King Alwin
King Alwin is the single ruler of the bears in the Americas, holder of the largest army on any continent, and determined to bring about the end of the Lions and the humans. He is the father of Lacey Alwin, and therefore the grandfather of Atiya. History The self-proclaimed leader of the polar bears in the Americas and Europe. Pegged as one of the cruelest leaders in history, Alwin does not cower. If anything, threats make him fill with sick pleasure. He took over once his own father (King Edwin Alwin) died, leading the bears astray and planting them in obscure parts of the globe. He’s built his army for hundreds of years, defying the one true ruler of the bears, Trolts, and spitting on the size of Trolts’ forces. The mammoth army he leads tends to consist of battle-hardened, well-trained soldiers varying from Inklings to the Elite, but never one of them he hasn’t personally approved of. His daughter, Lacelina, became the apple of his eye as she grew into a hardened soldier. He was amazed by her strength and the pure lust for battle, and he followed most of her suggestions because of her progress and standing. He had one son, John, who was destined to follow in his father’s footsteps, but who was killed by rogue lions. This prompted him to double his training of Lacey and ended in a brutal beating that nearly took her life. After that, he seemed to distance himself from his daughter, and he never spoke of war plans. When he heard of her betrayal, his rage was provoked once more. Physical Appearance Human He's a tall, long-fingered man with pale, semi-translucent skin, many dark spots, sleek white hair, and ominous green eyes. His entire appearance is terrifying and strange, something that should be unnatural, and just his looks intimidate others into doing as he says. He seems like he is from another planet, like a wraith or a fallen angel. Bear King Alwin has lived for many, many years, so his bear for never stopped growing. He stand fourteen feet tall at the shoulder, with deadly blows and a bulk that is almost unstoppable. His size is also a product of his royal blood, passed on from his father, King Alwin I. Personality His training is brutal, showing others that he has little to no value for the individual. Alwin is a man of great intelligence, but his goal spreads far out to the future, rather than the present. He intends to kill the humans and the lions, allowing his race to dominate the planet, and by doing that he would be committing massive genocide. No one is sure what made him this way, but it's clear that he enjoys this type of life. He believes his way to be the right way, that he is saving his race, when in face he divided it along an uneasy line and sparked this massive war. Relationships With Children Alwin has one child currently, because of his son's death, and her name is Lacey. He has a strange future planned for her, as if he expects her to be the next leader. He trains her the hardest and is the most proud of her accomplishments. He is devastated when she leaves the ranks, which is something that only provokes him, and changes his sick admiration to dark hatred.